


Perspective

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [26]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, I will not be ashamed of old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Seras watches the sky, unaware that she is being watched.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: One-sided Alucard/Seras Victoria
Series: Fandom Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 14





	Perspective

Seras Victoria sighed, deeply, as she stared out at the world beyond the Hellsing Manor and Estate. It wasn't so long ago that she was out there, but now she was watching the last rays of sunset from the roof, because she had woken up a little early and really there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Idly, her hand came up to her neck, gloved fingers caressing the scar that had formed where her Master had bitten her. She wasn't even aware that she was doing it any more, it was just an absent habit now, hugging herself around her waist and touching where she had been bitten while she lost herself in thought. If someone were to ask her what she was thinking about though, she wouldn't know to be able to tell them.

Alucard, her Master, would probably be able to, since he could see her thoughts whenever he felt like it. These days he didn't seem to be doing that as often though, or maybe he was and he's just stopped giving her a commentary about it. That was unlike him though, as there were only two things he seemed to enjoy more than irritating others – a worthy opponent to fight, and fresh warm blood to drink.

The last of the lingering golden rays of sunlight vanished, and the sky shifted into a reflection of glory. A thin white band separated the horizon from the sky before a heavy orange overtook the distance, which in turn faded to pink, then into a rich velvet purple before it became the heavy indigo blue with the very first of the evening stars peeking through high above her. The moon had yet to rise, but it had just begun to wax again three nights ago, so the fine crescent would be high in the inky blackness soon enough.

A wistful smile touched the female vampire's lips as she stared out at the evening sky. It was so beautiful to her, though she knew her Master preferred the full moon in a red night sky.

Alucard watched his childe from the next roof top, observing her mind and the sky in turns, his face apparently emotionless. It was a lie, a veneer to hide the feelings that were rooted deeply in his core. In war, he always had a lust for blood, a burning desire to find the strongest opponent and defeat them. Faced now with his fledgling and her thoughts – the ones she didn't even know that she had – the old Count was forced to face, once more, the most powerful and terrifying of all his hearts desires: love.


End file.
